


But It Didn't Happen

by PeachyTeaApples



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The dialogue is unnatural and everything is in one paragraph, There's only one relationship, This is uh really bad, its not even the main focus, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTeaApples/pseuds/PeachyTeaApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work! Woohoo! Anyways, this is pretty much an AU where the Monsters meet Frisk on the surface instead of underground. </p><p>☆edit☆<br/>I'm gonna rewrite this! It'll hopefully be better this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Long, long ago, monsters were defeated in a battle against humans, and were trapped underground. Many had forgotten, or were born without the feeling of sunlight against their skin, or what the sun itself looked like. The king of all monsters ASGORE, had wanted to change this of course. An opportunity presented itself when his adopted child, a human named Chara, died of buttercup poisoning. His son, Asriel, would take Chara's soul, so that they could see the flowers in their village, the humans would assume that he had killed the child, and kill him. Six doomed souls would fall into the underground, hoping to find their way back to the surface, only to find their deaths in the hands of monsters. Eventually a human would fall down into the underground, they would befriend these monsters, and get to the surface, or they would kill without mercy.

 

However this did not happen...

Edit: as it says in the summary, I will be rewriting!


	2. The Familiar Faces of Those He Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some backstory :P.

The Queen, Toriel, had an idea, it came to her as her child was newly dead. "Asgore" she said,"I have a suggestion". "What is it?"The King asked. "You could take Chara's soul, go onto the surface and get six more" She said. "No!"It was their son, Asriel, He was always closest to the human,"They said they wanted to see the flowers in their village!". The two older monsters were surprised by his input, for they did not know he was awake. "Asriel" Toriel said,"get to bed, this is a talk for adults". "I'm big enough to-"The smaller goat monster was cut off by his father. "Get to bed Asriel" "But-" " _ **Now**_ " The Prince was frightened by his father, so he ran off into his room, He would have the "great" idea to run away the next hour.

"Yelling was not necessary" Toriel said. "We wouldn't have gotten any farther by just telling him" Asgore said firmly. He paused, then his expression softened when he lokked at his deceased family member "We have no time to lose, Chara's soul is disappearing."

Asgore went through with his wife's plan. It took about six hours, every hour a human's life was taken away, most were children, one was a mother protecting her child, another was said mother's husband,who was running away with his child only to fall in a nearby ditch, the child was nowhere to be found. As was his, The prince went missing, monsters searched for the Dreemurs' son, as humans were searching for an orphaned child. The human search party had found them weeping near MT.EBOTT, they'd assumed that the poor kid was trying to end their life. The monster search party wasn't so lucky, they hadn't found Asriel, who was, say what you want, considerably more important than the other child.

The remaining members of the royal family were devastated,having lost both of their children,they were hoping that their son was alive and would come home, they refused to go onto the surface until he was found. so the monsters looked and looked, unfortunately, they found him,years later, he had eaten buttercups like his human counterpart. Yet another tragedy.

Monsters had decided that there was no use staying underground, they pointed this out to king Asgore "Very well." The depressed king said. He sighed and got to work breaking the barrier. Once outside of their underground prison The monsters were ecstatic. They rushed down Mt.Ebott, and went into the forest surrounding the mountain, they set up a village. humans only heard rumors about the forest, and no one dared venture inside.


	3. Over the River and Through the Woods to the Monster's Village we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah, sorry chapters are so short, I guess I'm not creative enough to write in detail about things, I'll try to make this a reasonable length.

A history teacher closes her book, it was about the history of monsters. She, along with many other humans, had thought that monsters did not exist, that they were simply fictional characters made up by people's imagination. However, when there is a topic, there will always be a group of people that think otherwise. The most recent evidence of monsters was a path in the forest nearby that no one claimed to make. There were tracks on the trail that didn't appear to be human, one side said they were animal tracks, the opposing said that they were too strange and unique to be animal tracks. The most convincing piece of evidence was sitting in a history class, listening attentively to the sound of their teacher's voice. "What species was the Dremurr family?"A handful of children raise their hands. She calls on a child by the name of Frisk. "Goat monster , " They said. "Correct" The teacher glances at a clock."Alright, class, it's time to pack up!" The children gather their things enthusiastically, excited to go home. Frisk was excited for another reason, after hearing the history behind monsters, they were determined to go into the forest.

Many years ago, a child had miraculously survived an attack from a monster. Their parents weren't so fortunate and had been killed. The child was named Frisk. Frisk did not feel resentment for monsters despite the fact that they had a very good reason to, instead, they were fascinated by them. Frisk was quite young at the time, and did not remember who their parents were, so they didn't really want to know about their parents, they wanted to know more about the creatures that brought their demise. Frisk was an important piece of evidence because they were the only one who has actually seen a monster. After being found, they refused to live with another human being, the village decided to build a house for them, and that was that. As previously mentioned, Frisk was going into the forest. As soon as they got into their home they emptied out their book bag. They gathered things such as food, water, a flashlight and not much else. Thinking that was all they needed, they set off on an adventure!

_____________________

Queen Toriel liked to take walks away from the hidden village, they were calming and peaceful. Some drama had been going on recently on what they would do if humans found them. The monsters questioned how they would react? Would they attack? Would they not care? That's why when she found a human child fawning over a flower, that she was hesitant to act. She had a motherly personality and was especially fond of children, so she approached the child cautiously. She was sure the sweater-wearing human was harmless. The child looked up at her.

"Are you a monster?" They asked

"I believe I am," The Queen said with a smile," Don't you have parents to get back to?"

"Nope!" The child said. They stood up," You have a crown, does that mean you're a queen?"

"Yes, I am Queen Toriel, but you can just call me Toriel," She said.

"Okay!" They say happily," I'm Frisk, but you can call me whatever you want."

"Very well, my child," The goat-monster said.

"If you're calling me your child, I'll be calling you mom from now on" 

The Queen was absolutely certain this small human would never hurt anyone. She knew what she would do next would be selfish, but she couldn't help herself. This child had managed to fill the void in her heart with a single sentence. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

"Would you like to come with me,my Child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this new app called Grammarly, so there shouldn't be very many mistakes.


	4. Monsters Look Under Their beds for Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Toriel go into the village/town

Frisk felt elated when the nice goat-monster named Toriel had invited them to live with her. They smiled as wide as they could and agreed to go with her. The Queen held out her hand and Frisk gladly took it. Toriel thought about the consequences of taking this child as the pair walked. ' _perhaps they will show monsters that humans aren't so bad'_ She thought. She smiled at the small human and they smiled back. She wondered what Asgore would think of them. She frowned. Asgore would probably act unkindly to the child, after killing those humans Asriel had left, so Asgore had accused humans of causing his son to go missing. She would take them through the village first and see what the other monsters had thought of them, then she would show them to Asgore. 

An idea popped into Toriel's head, she had baked it countless times before, she wondered if Frisk would like it. 

"Do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?" She asked

"Umm, I like both but if I had to choose I would pick cinnamon,"They said ,"Why?"

"Oh, no reason in particular."Toriel replied,"Look! The village is nearby."

The village was more of a town than a village. Frisk had thought the village was called the village because it was a village, but it was actually more of a town, so it was a town named The Village. Frisk wanted to make sure that they would bring this up to whoever named the town because it was confusing.They wondered how humans hadn't noticed this before./p> When the pair walked in monsters walking the streets to look at them both nervously. Some looked a bit hostile, and a few didn't care. Toriel glared at them before continuing. Frisk was a bit nervous now too. They also wondered where Toriel was taking them.


	5. Oops sorry this isn't a chapter

I apologise, I'm starting to lose motivation for writing this. I also can't think of things to write in my chapters, which I believe to be called the dreaded writer's block. Again, I apologise. I'll probably start writing my own stories, ones that aren't in a fandom. I hope to be able to write soon, it may even be possible for me to continue writing this. See you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written a lot like some sort of formal letter now that I look at it


End file.
